Ardud
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = View of Ardud from the Ardud Fortress 2012.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Ardud from the Ardud Fortress | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU SM Ardud CoA.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Ardud jud Satu Mare.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Ardud in Romania | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Ardud in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Satu Mare | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Ardud in Satu Mare County | latd = 47 | latm = 38 | lats = 00 | latNS = N | longd = 22 | longm = 53 | longs = 00 | longEV = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = Satu Mare | subdivision_type2 = Town | subdivision_name2 = Ardud | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1215 | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Ardud-Vii | p2 = Baba Novac | p3 = Gerăușa | p4 = Mădăras | p5 = Sărătura | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PNL | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ovidiu Marius Duma | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 140.00 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 131 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 6 231 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 44.51 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 447020 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.orasardud.ro/ | footnotes = }} Ardud ( , ) is a town in Satu Mare County, Romania. The town also administers five subordinate villages: Ardud-Vii, Baba Novac, Gerăușa, Mădăras and Sărătura. History It has a complex political history with periods of Ottoman rule, Habsburg Monarchy, Principality of Transylvania, Kingdom of Hungary and Kingdom of Romania. After the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867, it became part of the Kingdom of Hungary within Austria-Hungary. After break-up of Austria-Hungary in 1918/1920, the town became part of Romania. As a result of the Second Vienna Award it became a part of Hungary between 1940 and 1945. Since then it has been part of Romania. Demographics The 2011 census recorded a total population of 5,889. Of these, 59.2% were Romanians, 18.6% Hungarians, 16.1% Roma and 4.8% Germans. In 2002, 41.7% were Romanian Orthodox, 32.7% Roman Catholic, 13.9% Greek-Catholic, 5.1% Pentecostal, 4.2% Reformed and 2.3% Baptist.Romanian Government Department of Interethnic Relations Notable residents * Here got married Sándor Petőfi to Júlia Szendrey. * Ardud is the hometown of the Hungarian archbishop, cardinal and statesman, Tamás Bakócz. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Ardud is twinned with: * Trevoux (1990) * La Martyre (1992) * Szakoly (2004) * Napkor (2005) * Veliki Beregi (2005) References Category:Settlements in Satu Mare County Category:Ardud Category:Towns in Romania Category:Erdődy family Category:Established in 1215 Category:Valid name- locality of Romania